If you can't be good, Be a Marauder
by Mme Rune
Summary: Hannah struggles to adjust after her father returns from the dead and her whole world changes in the course of one evening. Can her adoptive parents handle the sudden return of Sirius Black? Post war fic, HBP compliant.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer. Harry Potter and all the characters are JK Rowlings, I've just borrowed a few to tell a story._**

**

* * *

**

If you can't be good, Be a Marauder

This is hopeless I sighed hefting two books from the shelves. It wasn't there, no matter how hard I looked. Homework could wait as I picked up the feather duster and started sweeping it over the book bindings hoping the books wouldn't bite back like so many of them tried to. That seemed to be one of the more "fun" things about the Ancient and Most Noble (and derelict) house of Black. "Toujours Pur" I snorted, more like "toujours fou". I hated the house with a fiery passion even though technically it was my inheritance along with the decapitated house elves, doxies behind the curtains and Mrs Black's portrait. I swore loudly as something pulled the duster from my hands and began to chew on it loudly. Seemed the bookworms were getting more aggressive or they were getting into some serious magical tomes. I heard the door go behind me and shouted over my shoulder,

"That's the third duster this week, those bookworms have to be hungry." assuming it was Remus or Tonks I turned round and got a shock to see green eyes staring at me. I flushed a little, wasn't expecting Mr Potter to be standing there. He looked as calm and unassuming as usual. 'C'mon, smile for once in your life' I muttered inwardly at him. He shuffled awkwardly. Obviously he didn't expect me to be in here.

"Just bringing a message, Remus is downstairs, he wanted to see you" he spoke quietly. I knew I made him more than a little uncomfortable, apparently I was too much like my father not that I knew him but I had the same grey eyes and dark hair and according to the adults around me, the mannerisms as well. Not that I knew much else about him, my adoptive parents were cagey on the subject, would rather put the pain of the past fifteen years behind them. I knew little snippets, that he'd fallen through the veil in the department of mysteries, that they'd found out about my existence only after the remnants of the death eaters had gone on a rampage and murdered my mother and that at five years old I'd survived only because I'd been asleep in the coal hole in the back garden where I'd made my den and they got disturbed before they could find me by the aurors assigned to dispel and capture them. I shrugged at the impromptu mental history lesson and made my way to the kitchen.

"Moony?" I saw him jerk his head up from the table as I uttered the word that sometimes made him grin.

"Hannah, wish you wouldn't call me that" he quietly and calmly chastised me. Had to be one of the bad days for him, though to look at him you wouldn't know it. Memories seemed to be hitting everyone who entered this house hard. Normally we lived in a small house near Cornwall, but of course Tonk's work had driven her back to London for a while, and the house had been free and that was the long story turned short. Remus looked shattered and it wasn't even anytime near a full moon, seeing him like that was worrying, he was beating himself up again over something or other."Sorry" I said as I crossed over to his chair and gave him a hug "You alright?" He stared blankly for a moment or two.

"I'm fine, just thinking," he paused "Get much work done then young lady?" I rolled my eyes.

"Lost another duster trying to look for a few books for homework whilst I was working," He looked at me quizzically in the patented; don't lie to the parent look. "Ok It wasn't exactly homework, I was looking for something to read." He seemed satisfied with the answer and sat at the kitchen table talking to Mr Potter about something or other that left me mentally tuning out.

It was difficult to admit I'd been having bad dreams over and over again, a curtained door and people screaming behind it. I wanted to find out what it was and soon. I had the notion that some of the stranger books in the library might deal with something like it, but what I'd found so far was gruesome to read. The dreams had only really started since we'd moved here to Grimmauld Place and I didn't want to worry Remus or Tonks as my adoptive parents or any of the other occasional visitors to the house with my worries. After all they'd probably think I was headed for St Mungos.

"I'll make some tea then?" I breezily said, grabbing the kettle to fill it. Suddenly I slipped and lost my balance, I felt disjointed from my body as I hit the floor. I could see Remus rushing to me out of the corner of my eye and Mr Potter pausing as he heard me begin to speak. Out of my mouth I heard words come out in a voice that wasn't mine. They said. "The veil has parted. The Son of Black will return." There was darkness after that.

I came to moments later to see a sea of shocked faces and I was convinced I'd banged my head and was seeing double. I tried to sit up but it was too much effort for me. Tonk's had at some point breezed in and stood a little aside pale with worry. I half heard voices. "Didn't know she was a seer… bloody hell." I felt like I wanted to cry useless tears.

"Remus? Tonks?" my voice sounded pitiful, like a child's whine. All I could feel now was a lump rising on the back of my head where I'd knocked myself on the way down. Unknown hands lifted me and sat me on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Hannah. How are you feeling?"

"Han, you scared us" Tonks came towards me for a hug and I felt so much safer. Mum in everything but name, she wrapped her arms around me in a large enveloping gesture and nearly knocked over the glass of juice placed nearby just a few moments earlier. My throat felt dry but I tried to speak.

"What happened?" I said looking around at them.

"You fell Han, you started talking. Don't you remember?" She gently said to me.

"A little, my head's killing me though." I said rubbing the back of my head with my spare hand.

"Hannah." I was a little surprised to hear Mr Potter speak. "Have you had any dreams or anything like that recently?"

"Um. Yes sir." I said and began slowly to explain about the dreams with the curtain and the voices and somewhere in the midst of it I began to cry.

"We'll get you up to bed now, think you need some rest." I heard Remus speak. I was helped upstairs to the room I'd claimed as my own and I curled up on my bed. Everyone left except for Mr Potter,

"Hannah, " he spoke quietly. "If you have any more dreams like that don't keep them to yourself. Merlin knows I did when I was younger. Stuff like that's enough to send a sane person mad."

"Mr Potter" I started.

"Hannah you've known me long enough to call me Harry."

"Um… Harry. Do you think he's coming back?"

"Who knows, seer prophecies are normally accurate and sometimes it's just a matter of time. I was there when he fell, I didn't want to believe he was gone any more than the next person." He said sadly.

"Can I ask, what was Sirius, I mean, my dad like? Remus is always vague about it and I know how much memories hurt him so I don't like to ask much or often." Harry seemed taken aback by my question.

"Just remember I only really knew him for a short time. Twelve years in Azkaban affected him possibly a bit too much, but he was caring, protective, willing to have a laugh. At school, from what he's told me he was a prankster, one of the marauders with my dad and Remus… You look a lot like him, same cheeky grin I think and his grey eyes not to mention the hair. Think Remus is a little relieved that you aren't such a prankster though." He smiled. "Don't worry though. We're going to find him, even if it means breaking into the ministry. Tonks mentioned something about dragging Shacklebolt with her later tonight. I've got to go, Gin will kill me, take care of yourself." He left the room and I heard goodbyes in the hallway and the pops of apparition not long afterwards.

I couldn't sleep or rest much even though I felt weak and still had a blinding headache. For now I just wanted time to think. Oddly enough the story of my adoption kept on playing itself out in my head. I had sketchy memories of that time as it was, having half of it confirmed in recent years by my adoptive family but what stuck out in my memories was of waking up in St Mungos and being told Mummy had gone to heaven wherever that was. I remember picking up my stuffed toy dog which was big and black and called Snuffles and offering it to Harry because he'd seemed upset when I'd found him sitting in the corridor outside my room. When I had told him the name I saw him laugh out loud. And after that I found it made so many of the grownups taking care of me smile as well even though I didn't know why at the time. Later, last year to be exact, Tonks and Remus had sat me down one afternoon and explained the full story, that in the days after the war the remaining Death Eaters had caused chaos in Britain and that I had been rescued from one such attack cuddling my stuffed toy dog with my mother who'd died in the hospital. I had learned it had been a literal battle of another kind for them to adopt me because of his lycanthropy and strings had been pulled to make it happen. They had no other children because the Ministry frowned upon the thought of them producing a werewolf child. I thought that was unbelievably sad, Remus was not a danger; he had his wolfsbane and his self control. It meant I was an only child though.

My thoughts then turned to the current situation. I wondered what it would be like having Sirius. I thought of how happy it would make so many people who had grieved despite there being nothing to grieve over. Those thoughts lulled me into sleep.

I woke only a few hours later desperately trying to think of something other than the events of the past few hours. I tried to focus on the idea that there were only a few weeks left till school started and the thought filled me with odd feelings of apprehension. OWLs and everything this time I thought, even though it felt unimportant for the moment. And it wasn't like I had many friends to go back to. Amid the gossips of Gryffindor tower I knew I'd acquired the label of class weirdo. My thoughts turned to my favourite hiding spot in the library where I sometimes hid after lessons and the fact that I knew some of the professors kept a watchful eye on me.

I pulled myself out of bed and tentatively felt my head. It felt a little sore, no matter. I felt I could move now. I edged off the bed and tried to make as little noise as possible as I crept downstairs. I checked my watch, not long past eleven. Either one of my parents would probably still be down in the kitchen; well that's what I hoped. I didn't like the idea of finding them snogging on the sofa and seeing them act bashfully like teenagers when they were caught out. I'd given up now on the phrase "get a room" because the response always came back. "We're in one. Get lost." I managed to avoid the squeaking stairs and saw the light on in the kitchen. I tiptoed past the portrait of Mrs Black, my head case grandmother all snug and silent behind her velvet curtains. And silenced temporarily with a muffling charm until it wore off. I crept to the kitchen. They were talking, thankfully, but I caught glimpses of their conversation. I heard Tonks first,

"Kingsley's gone there now, he's been hearing the department has been a bit noisy recently from the unmentionables." I knew Remus had interjected there but could hear nothing beside the low murmur of his voice and a garbled "didn't know there was any seer blood in the Black clan" followed by a laugh which sounded forced. I knocked on the door, or was about to when I heard him say quite audibly.

"Hannah, I can smell you out there, come in and stop hovering outside." I pushed the door open sheepishly and sat myself down on a chair and got wordlessly handed a mug of tea.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, barely looking up from the mug.

"About what Han?" Tonks looked at me quizzically, scrunched up her nose and turned her hair pink from the dark purple of earlier.

"That I scared everyone" I took a sip of tea "I don't know what happened to me earlier, it was frightening. I need to ask, can you take me there please?"

"Where Hannah?" Remus asked.

"To the department of mysteries. I think something, whatever it is will happen tonight." I set down my mug on the table.

"I'll contact Kingsley" Tonks added as she left the room thankfully not knocking anything down. Remus snorted into his mug.

"Knut for your thoughts Daddy Wolf" I grinned trying to finish my tea.

"You haven't called me that in years." Remus brightened.

"Well thought you needed reminding. You're worried aren't you? That if he comes back he'll be some slathering madman or something barely human. You're worried he'll take me away from you two. I just wanted to let you know, you're the dad who's been everything to me. Sirius returning won't change that.

"I'm touched," he said looking a little bit stunned. The moment was burst by Tonk's bursting in to the kitchen. In the background I could hear Mrs Black's protests increase in volume as the muffling charm broke. She half shouted over the noise outside.

" I just heard from Kingsley, the veil in the courtroom started acting strangely about half an hour ago. It spat Sirius out then imploded on itself. He's back. He's barely alive Remus, but he's back. Kingsley reckons he hasn't aged since the day he fell through… He's getting him to St Mungos as we speak..." She carried on but now I zoned out completely.

Sirius Black, My father. Back from the dead?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer. The characters and world of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. I'm just borrowing a few of them for a while and not making anything from it. _**

For the next few days the house was abuzz with activity. Old and familiar faces came and went, echoes of the not so long forgotten Order of the Phoenix came back because of the news. Some people came and busied themselves and others just for a gossip and cauldron fulls of tea. Over that time I was constantly reassured by people that the healers of St Mungos were doing everything they could with the tones of mock and quasi genuine concern. I felt patronised more than anything, made to feel like a child all over again and I hated every single minute of it. It would have been easier to keep to my room but then the real snippets of information would have eluded me and Weasley Wizarding Wheezes Extendable Ears could only do so much. So I bowed my head, sat in the library reading when I could and eavesdropped only when I thought it'd be a good idea to gather information. Quite early on I'd made up my mind to see him as soon as I could. From the snippets of information I obtained I knew he seemingly hadn't aged since he fell through the veil, had barely recovered the power of speech and was in shock that so many of his close friends and colleagues had grown older or taller. I knew there were many things they were keeping from him as well, the death of Professor Dumbledore, the true costs of the final battle. I suppose it was easier to convince him firstly what year it was, then fill in the years of missed details afterwards. I wondered if he knew who I was or if I even existed. It was a thought which I wished I could put straight to the back of my mind, but it resisted any attempts to do so. I knew at some point Mum had written letters and maybe sent photos to him, the evidence had been found stuffed in a drawer when they'd finally cleared his room out but did they arrive too late, had he not read them? I wanted to see him, not just sneak the odd look at the photographs in the albums back in our home in Cornwall. Being honest the man intrigued me. I wanted to see if I were really like him. I considered trying to persuade Remus to let me go to the hospital, become accquainted with him, but that met frosty looks and the firm refusal from him stating "it was too soon." I didn't bother trying to talk to Tonks, she'd been thrown into working overtime at the ministry, never a good thing. I tried to keep to myself instead, biding my time, looking for more books to read, ones that didn't try to bite my fingers off. I found myself in the library that evening, books and notes scrawled on parchment all over the place deep in study.

"Hannah?" a voice ventured. I heard the tones of Professor Weasley, once known as Hermione Granger, one of the fairer professors at school.

"uh huh." I said, not looking up from my book. I knew it was rude, but well it wasn't like I was in school.

"Could you please mark your place, I've been sent with news for you." She said in a brisk and not unfriendly tone. I sat up straight, putting a small scrap of parchment in the book.

"What news Professor?" I smiled,

"Remus will be here soon, he'll be taking you to St Mungos. Sirius wants to see you." I stared at her in shock. barely stifling a sob. He remembered me, maybe it took a bit of prompting, but he remembered me. I had been scared these past few days for nothing.

"Thank you Professor" I said, trying to act as calmly as I could but knew that the tears were already beginning to show in my eyes. I waited politely for her to leave and let myself cry for a few minutes. and calm myself down. I tried to distract myself a little by slipping from one of the books a piece of parchment and added a few more words to it. from the tomes in front of me. I watched as they disappeared with a tap from my quill. I liked to keep my research quiet sometimes so during the school year I'd deliberately charmed several pieces of parchment to do that. I'd gotten the idea from the Marauder's map, the brainchild of Remus, Sirius and their cronies but of course I'd modified it several times, it not only retaliated with rude messages for unwary readers but also turned itself into a howler for the really persistent offender. Satisfied I slipped my notes away into a bag and put the books away carefully.

The air in the house felt stifling to me, It made me itch to go out somewhere, anywhere but here. There wasn't really anywhere though. Muggle London was my best bet, not that I had any money except for a few galleons and sickles, it'd be a case of wandering around. Diagon Alley, that was out of the question. Too many people that knew me. Walking round the block appealed to me more, it would clear my head somewhat. I hastily scribbled a note and left it in the kitchen, gathered up the boring things like keys and my bag. I thought to myself, I'll just go out for an hour or two, break the monotony a little bit. I reached the front door, amazed that I hadn't tripped over anything and thankful that Mrs Black's portrait hadn't started her usual screeching and keening. Grandmother's who'd have them? I sighed. I did my quick mental check for my keys and purse then grabbed the door handle.

The door opened before my hand could get in contact with it the handle. Damn. guessing the walk was out of the question. I kept my head down for a few seconds grumbling to myself then looked up to see who was blocking my escape route ready to swear loudly at whoever it was. I froze to the spot, accompanying Remus and Harry was a tall dark haired man, I recognised him from the photographs. He spoke, an untested rasp,

"Moony. That can't be her?" I saw him get a good look at me and smile. This couldn't be happening. I kept on saying over and over again in my head. Did I stay or did I run? I had to wait a little longer, see how it would all pan out. It felt like a blur when I felt Remus put his hands around my shoulders and proudly announce;

"Padfoot, may I introduce you to Hannah. Merlin help her with a father like you" he laughed and I saw Sirius grinning and chastising his friend with a laughing exclamation of "Moony", I saw Harry watching the whole exchange with a bemused expression on his face and saw him turn his eyes to me. I think maybe he noted the terror in my eyes. I swallowed though my mouth was dry so I could attempt to speak. I tried, I failed, couldn't even let out a croak. I turned quickly and fled upstairs to my room.

In my room I slammed the door behind me, stood there for a moment and the dissolved into tears.I slid down the doorframe staring blankly into space as every piece of pain, fear, anguish and shock seemed to pour out of me. The room felt like it was spinning, and after a while my eyes felt too sore to shed any more tears and the painful throb of a headache had already started to pound its way into existence. But it was downstairs though that all the first aid and other potions were kept, including the muggle aspirin. I couldn't go back down there just yet. I thought of being really childish and staying upstairs forever. Not such a good idea really, I thought it made me sound like a five year old whining. Eventually I would have to deal with all of this and the sooner the better. I got up slowly, went to look in the mirror to see what state I was in, red eyed and wow, even the Weasley's joke shop couldn't pull off anything that frightening. I thanked Merlin that this wasn't one of the mirrors that spouted insults at the observer. I skirted out of my room and over to the bathroom to splash my face with water and cursed my lack of ability to apparate out of this mess. The water snapped me out of those thoughts and refreshed me. I smoothed my hair down til I looked presentable then started downstairs ready to meet whoever crossed my path.

I could hear all hell breaking loose when I reached the kitchen door. Somehow in the time that I'd locked myself in my room and reappeared more people had arrived and it sounded like an impromptu party had begun. I skulked around a bit then finally plucked up the courage to go in mostly because I'd hated all the listening at doors that I'd forced myself to do in the past few days. A huge part of me wanted to go back home, maybe things would have been simpler in the house in Cornwall but of course Tonks' work had brought us here, and I knew this late in the summer it wouldn't be practical to go back especially as the school train was only a week away. I took a deep breath, counted to five then strolled in like I hadn't made a fool of myself earlier.

"Sorry bout that earlier," I breezed in then tripped up over my own feet swearing loudly and landing on the floor with a thud. All I could hear was a bark of laughter.

"Nymphadora, don't tell me you've rubbed off on her as well. Moony's turned her into a bookworm and you've taught her clumsiness" Sirius walked over and helped me up. I could see Tonks shooting evil glares at him for using her full name. "You alright Pup?" he said as he helped me to my feet.

"Yeah... fine.. umm so what do I call you?" I smiled sheepishly.

" Dad if you want. Though it makes me feel ancient. By the way, u might want to talk to the identical red heads in the corner, I swear i saw them casting a trip jinx." He said quietly.

"Ok, give me a minute." I grinned. I grabbed my wand, turned smiling sweetly and hit both Fred and George with the levicorpus charm and a variation of Ginny Potter's legendary bat bogey hex. I mentally thanked her for teaching it to me the summer previously.

"What was that for? I heard them chorus disjointedly.

"Let us down. C'mon Spud, don't me mean."

"Yeah Spud." I heard George or was it Fred say in a pleading voice.

I quickly muttered the counter charm and counter hex and saw them fall to the floor covered in bogey slime.

" Esteemed pranksters. Next time you try something like that, I'll leave you both there, regardless of the offers of freebies from your shop or the promise of a summer job next year."

"Nice one Pup" I felt Sirius put his hand on my shoulder. "Interesting use of that hex, seen that once before but not as, well, messy." I laughed nervously.

"I like to add my own finishing touches to stuff." I turned to face Tonks and Remus and noticed their looks of stern chastisement, they didn't like me practicing underage magic, then saw their faces dissolve into peals of laughter. Reluctantly and with another wave of my wand I muttered aguamenti and doused both of the twins with water. The ice had well and truly broken after that. I grabbed a butterbeer and joined in with the party watching the adults get steadily merrier on firewhiskey and goblin made wine. A little later in the evening I found myself perched with my head of Sirius' shoulder listening to Remus and himself explain about their exploits at school and animatedly beginning to play games of oneupmanship with the Weasley twins. I rolled my eyes and watched Professor Weasley, Mrs Potter and Tonks as they tried to decide whether or not to step in before some silly bet was wagered. And then it turned ugly and embarassing all at once.

"So Spud, what do you get up to at school then?" asked Fred

"Study. you know. that thing you do with the books. I actually want to get more OWLs than the two of you combined." I sarcastically joked.

"Spud. Don't give me that crap mate" slurred George "C'mon, Harry gave you the map when you started school. you've got to have used it to make your mark?"

"Umm." I grinned. "Professor Weasley, can you just shut your ears for a moment." I jokingly called out and was met by a frosty silence. I leaned in closer. " Aside from kitchen raids?" I asked innocently.

"Yes." they said

"And helping out Hagrid so he'd let Grawp teach me Giant so I could learn the swearwords?" I smiled and said something filthy in Giant.

" I don't want to know what that means" said Remus.

"Moony, course I wouldn't tell you" I said cheekily. "Ok. In second year I put cat nip in all the suits of armour in the main entrance. It sent most of the cats in the place insane. Filch couldn't work out what was wrong with Mrs Norris"

"Did the headmistress get affected?" I heard Fred ask.

" Apparently so, think she had to go have a lie down. I didn't even get caught doing it. They thought it was Peeves playing some of his crueller tricks." I recalled giggling.

"That's more like it" Barked Sirius inbetween fits of laughter.

"Ok boys, it's late. Time to turn in before the hangovers kick in." Tonks interjected with authority. I heard a chorus of assorted groans. " You want me to lock the potions cabinet then?"...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer. It's not mine. It's JK Rowling's. I'm just using a few characters and I won't make anything from it. _**

Just a few more days til the school train. It had gone in a blur of visitors. I spent several hours packing to get away from the rounds of Order members who now seemed to treat the house like a stop off point. They brought stories of how the Daily Prophet journalists were desperately seeking news and above all, an exclusive interview wiht the man who cheated death. From what I could tell, Sirius treated it all as a joke and I heard him saying likewise to his visitors. Visiting Diagon Alley for school supplies however was another matter, Tonks took me along and we'd gone in via the floo from the Weasley's shop. We were lucky to have gotten nearly everything when Rita Skeeter attempted to stop us in our tracks. And forgetting everything else we hurried away. I dreaded the idea of school starting. I wanted a bit more time getting used to and getting to know this elusive father of mine preferably away from the fussing crowds of people dropping into the house. Small chance of that I sighed. I picked up another pile of clothes and threw them into my trunk then straightened up and stared in the mirror. My grey eyes looked back at me with a bored expression. I toyed with a few stray bits of hair that escaped my ponytail, black just like the sodding family name which they were now talking of letting me choose to adopt as my surname if I wanted to. It was times like these when I wished I could morph like Tonks, what I wouldn't give to be able to do that. I put a few more books into my trunk from the top of the chest of drawers and slipped my charmed parchment inbetween the leaves.

"Dinner's ready" I heard shouted from downstairs and then heard the screeching cries of Grandmother's damned portrait. howling "Filthy halfbreed scum, despoilers of my ancient line..." I rushed downstairs to close the curtains to hear her shriek at me "Usurper. bastard brat. Slimy snotty little creature, you're not of the house of Black" Calmly I stood facing her and said

"Grandmother, please be quiet. or else I'll get myself a muggle flame thrower and torch your paint to cinders, you wizened up, insane old baggage." And with that I pulled the curtains closed half expecting them to rip with the sheer force of my anger. I heard a slow handclap.

"Bravo Pup. If only we could get her down" Sirius said from the kitchen door.

"Now that's something I've been working on. " I smiled mischeviously.

"What?" he looked surprised. " A counter charm for a permanent sticking spell?"

"Um, no, Professor Flitwick told me there was none. Dad, would you say that's a load bearing wall?" He looked at me blankly.

"A wall which helps hold up the whole house" I ventured.

"doubt it" he said. "this place was meant to be like a maze or something"

"Well I'm surprised no-one's thought of this before, but if you can't get the hag off the wall, why not get rid of the wall itself? like in those muggle redecoration tee vee programs that they showed us in Muggle Studies." I laughed and passed him to enter the kitchen. It didn't do to stay in the hallway too long with the portrait's unpredictable outbursts.Tonks was busy opening packets and boxes of chinese takeaway.

"Chinese Lottery tonight, you lot" She smiled.

"Chinese Lottery?" Sirius asked quizzically.

"Yeah, she still can't cook much, so when its her turn to cook she gets a menu from one of the muggle takeaway places writes out a random set of numbers and picks the corresponding food on the menu. It's fun and of course you never know exactly what you're getting til you open your cartons and packets" I joked and without further ado chose two and tucked into satay beef and duck chow mein. Inbetween mouthfulls I ezplained the wall idea to my bemused companions as well concluding "it'd need to be done muggle fashion I think. that way she wouldn't know what hit her. What's behind that wall in the hallway anyway?

"An unused room probably" Remus said calmly as he entered the room."Why do you ask anyway?"

"Oh just testing my theory of how to get the Grandmother hag off the wall." I said. "So.. umm Dad. you going to see if the theory works or do I have to do it?" I laughed watching his face light up like a mischevious child

"Hannah, your father needs no encouragement" interjected Remus" "I only hope he doesn't demolish the house in the process."

"Moony mate, would I do that?" Sirius said helping himself to a spare rib.

"Let me think, o Padfoot my pedigree chum" Remus paused for effect waving a fork "Yes." I had to stifle laughter. "Just remember a good ninety percent of your patented prank plans ended up with you in detention. At least Prongs and I had a bit more control." He gestured with the fork. I couldn't stifle the giggles any longer and began to laugh unashamedly. Sirius sat there in a mock huff then joined in with the laughter.

" So school train in a few days" said Tonk's trying to make conversation after the laughter had died down.

"Yup, trunk's pretty much packed and everything" I said brightly.

"Han, I know you don't want to hear the speech, but it is OWL year after all, " I grimaced. "If you get stressed out, owl us, if anything one of us can always skive off and come up for a Hogsmeade weekend"

"Or send you enough firewhiskey and chocolate to make a stress free weekend" interjected Sirius to slightly horrified looks from Tonks and Remus.

"Umm, cheers Dad, but save the firewhiskey for NEWT year." I giggled.

"Good idea, at least someone has some sense" Remus smiled doing the stern parent routine.

"Besides, there's a crate of it sitting in the dorm room as it is..." I watched their faces. "Winky helped us stash it in return for a cut" I tried to stay as deadpan as possible watching their faces fall. then said "Only joking".

"She does the puppy dog eyes better than you, cousin." Tonks chuckled.

"Yup. works wonders getting out of potential detentions with a couple of the prefects" I added with a sly wink. Both Remus and Sirius glared at that defensively.

"So how many boys legs do I have to break this year then?" they asked as one.

"Oh give up with the macho Daddy thing. I can take care of myself. As Granny Andi always taught me, hex their balls off first, ask questions later if you want them to get away lightly." I smirked hopped down from my seat and went off to stash more things in my trunk.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer. All canon characters and the HP universe belong to JK Rowling. Hannah and the non canon book title are products of my feverish mind. Reviews would be much appreciated especially as I am considering writing more..._**

September the first and I was pacing the front hallway at 6am half desperate to leave the house, half dreading the school train. I'd dressed myself carefully in a long purple velvet coat, ankle length skirt and a t-shirt printed with what a muggle's idea of a hungarian horntail looked like. I wore my hair down and got annoyed with it as it curled only at the very ends. My trunk was packed and sealed., a rucksack next to it held my school uniform robes and a couple of books. I selected one of them from the bag and sat cross legged on the floor to read. Half an hour or so into my book a large black dog padded down the stairs, growled distinctively at the curtain covered portrait and then spotted me. He wagged his tail and half bounded over to where I was sitting, sniffing my hair and licking my cheek.

"Morning Dad." I paused looking up from my book. He looked at me then walked towards the kitchen door. "Breakfast then? you're cooking". I muttered and stood dusting myself down. He dashed in leaving the door swinging violently closed. I waited a good ten seconds then walked in.

He was back in human form when I entered the kitchen and had conjured up a frilly pinafore from somewhere.

"Suits you" I sniggered. He grinned in return.

"Remus and Tonks are having a lie in, so I thought I'd get things sorted. Why are you up so early anyway?"

"I didn't sleep well." I lied. Really I'd been awake all night.

"C'mon Pup. be honest" he said looking directly at me.

"Ok. Just a bit nervy about going back. School's just, weird. It's fine provided I'm hiding in the library. The rest of my year, well blanking me is the best thing they do away from the teachers, I get a lot of stick. From the guys in Griffindor tower as well. It came out by accident in second year about Remus being a werewolf, and then someone hit on the idea of going through the Daily Prophet and started calling me the child of a murderer even though you were accquited. I just dunno what they're going to come out with now Dad. " I spoke calmly, in a matter of fact way. I watched him frown then went on. " I used to prank and muck about but stopped it once I knew it was easier to study in the library and keep my head down. I'm aiming for thirteen OWLS matching the school record now mostly because my escape route has always been burying my head in a book or two. This is the first time I've said anything to anyone tho Dad. I didn't want anyone to worry" I sat with my head bowed for a moment, trying to hide my tears. Sirius rushed from the stove and crushed me with a bear hug.

"Sorry Dad" I choked.

"Why sorry Pup?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want anyone to worry about me."i said wiping tears from my cheeks.

"That's what parents are for, mine were lousy so i'm making damn sure that I won't be." I smiled and took his pro offered piece of kitchen towel.

"Talk to Tonks one day, she had enough of school by first year, see where she is now. Harry, poor sod got enough crap to last a lifetime and that wasn't including the battles he had to face. And as for those idiots in your year. Well you're better than them. They're jealous. Do what you need to and the rest will eventually work itself out." he said moving back to the stove. "Now what do you want? Bacon? eggs?"

I grinned and sat watching him cook enough food to feed an army then fetched the juice from the larder and set the kettle to boil.

"Thirteen OWLS. You realise Pup that you're insane?" he joked conversationally.

"Not mad, bored stupid mostly. besides technically I don't go to every Muggle Studies class, same goes for Divination. The rest, well sometimes I get rushed off my feet and Arithmancy drives me crazy because I find it really easy" I poured myself a drink. "Oh and I learnt the trick with History of Magic, pilfer Binn's lesson plans and copy them then read it all later in the library that way I get an extra hour's sleep every so often." I took a bite out of my bacon sandwich and swore in Giant as a blob of butter fell onto my t-shirt.

"Shit...umm" I wiped it away quickly.

"So what did that mean?" he asked. "And did you really learn it from Hagrid's half brother?"

"Pretty much translates as 'shit' but its a bit more literal, and yes I did learn from Grawp mostly because I sat and taught him English whilst I used to go visit and feed Buckbeak or Witherwings as he's still known to pretty much everyone else. Hagrid's always kept an eye on me from the the day I started at school so it was doing him a favour and I asked Grawp to teach me what words meant in Giant at the same time." I took more care with my breakfast now.

"I'll come up and see Buckbeak sometime then, haven't seen that nutty hippogriff since he lived up in the spare room. Am sure Hagrid would appreciate a few pints of mead as well ." he said almost absently. The door opened.

"Morning you two" I called out to Remus and Tonks as they decided to steal a quick kiss in front of us.

"Yuk, um Get a room. Impressionable child here!" I sarcastically shouted miming putting my fingers down my throat.

"Yeah Moony, will you put my damn cousin down this instant" They stopped turned and said

" Padfoot, shut up, Hannah stop being so bloody cheeky." I took this opportunity to escape out of the kitchen and into the hallway,

"Cheers for breakfast, I'll be out in the hallway if you need me" I called out over my shoulder. Walking out to my trunk and propping myself against it with my book. I must have gotten wrapped up in my book because it seemed not long afterwards that it was time to go.

"Hannah, car's here" Remus came and found me. I got up, zipped up my rucksack and watched my trunk levitate itself out of the house. The drive was uneventful, boring almost. Kings Cross station wasn't all that far away after all. I grasped my ticket in my hands, got to the platform entrance nand rushed through at a half run with my trolley, a childish tradition that I'd started way back in first year. I heard chuckles behind me as the others came through the barrier.

"One day Hannah, you will grow up" Tonks joked.

"Will never happen." I retorted grinning " So is it embarassing goodbyes this year or something a bit more reserved?" I joked.

"Cheeky madam." snorted Remus "C'mere" I was enveloped in a hug from the pair of them. Finally I turned to Sirius.

"Nice meeting you Dad, see you in a while?" I hugged him.

"Course Pup, you write if u need to, keep those two happy, see you first hogsmeade weekend or I'll sneak into the common room fire to chat sometime." I felt him slip a piece of parchment into my pocket. "Read that when you're on the train and Pup, If you can't be good, be a marauder." He kissed the top of my head and took a step back.

"Be seeing you then" I said as I hopped onto the train wiht my baggage. As the train set off I watched the three of them getting smaller on the platform and as the train rounded the bend disappear completely.

I opened the parchment.

_Pup. _

_You were the biggest surprise awaiting me when I came back from the veil. And I feel not only indebted to you, but proud of having such a talented daughter (has to be your mum's side...) but before this turns to mushy crap, better suited to Moony (ask him for his poetry one of these days). I have two little gifts for you, first of all is the two way mirror that Prongs and I used to use in classes, the one that Harry was keeping safe for me for a while. I took the liberty of hiding it in your trunk last night whenever you need to talk, just pick up the mirror and say my name. _

_The second you'll find in your rucksack. I figured out how to get past your charmed parchment defenses, impressive though they were. Please forgive me but I'm sure this will help._

_See you in Hogsmeade._

_Padfoot._

I opened my rucksack and spotted a third book."The Animal in us all, A guide to Animagus forms and Transformations" by M E Morphosis. "Thanks Dad" I muttered, settling down to read.


End file.
